My Obsession
by Black-Dranzer-1119
Summary: You may be my obsession but I refuse to be the only one destroyed by this. LxLight for the Zena Silverwing's Colliding Death Note Contest


**As you can see I was unable to resist the temptation of enter Zena Silverwing's competition. I actually had to look up the band in order to do this as I hadn't heard of Skillet before. Anyway this fic is based off their song 'My obsession' which I do not own but have listened to a dozen times at least.**

*******

Upon taking the Kira case, I realised that something was very different than the cases I have usually faced. This was not only found in the scope of the case, but also in the way the crime had been manipulated so as to go under the radar of coincidence until all the world's worst criminals had been eradicated. By then the police were at a loss, with no leads and limitless suspects who could be from just about anywhere. It must have been a very daunting prospect, though considering they overlooked some very obvious information it is no wonder the ICPO requested my assistance so quickly.

It was the same when I met you, Light. Although I have had limited contact with people outside of Whammies house and Watari, there was something about you that got to me. It could have been your looks for you are quite beautiful. It could have been your intelligence for your IQ is almost on par with my own. It also could have been the way you constantly mask everything you feel, or it could be that you have given my life a purpose.

As I said before, from the beginning this case has been like no other I have faced. For one thing you have manipulated the situation so much so that I have been forced to reveal myself for the first time. Because of this I have been forced to face the very real possibility that this will lead to my downfall. Yes, I said 'you', for during the time I have been observing you there has been little to no doubt in my mind that you are indeed Kira, and even had you not been I would have still be drawn to you, maybe not as much, though I can't say that for certain.

What I do know is that you have combined my desire to bring about the downfall of Kira; a desire I have staked my very life on, with my inexplicable attraction to you to form my current fixation. A fixation which has only grown with the increase of proximity and certainty. Due to my status as the world's greatest detective as well as the fact that you are the only suspect has prevented me from being unnecessarily questioned and allowed my obsession to grow. I believe my current record for watching you uninterrupted, excluding surveillance footage (which I have succeeded in watching five times without arousing suspiscion) is thirty-seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds.

I have never felt infatuated with a person before as I have always seen such attachments to be forms of weakness. To give another person so much of yourself can only end badly unless a level trade is established. In my case I take this a step further and I would not be lying if I said that I see you as one of my admittedly few possessions. How, you may ask. It is very simple. You are Kira and I am L, and now that I have found you, my control over you is limitless if there is even the slightest chance that it would result in the discovery of the _'truth'_.

At least that is how I imagined that it would continue, and all the percentages agreed with me. Yet you always managed to find a way to surprise me and the moment you lost your memories I almost screamed._ Almost_. I have far too much control to ever allow myself to actually go through with it. You have turned me into a child Light and soon I won't be able to hold myself back from revealing to you the consequences of my childishness.

At the same time you had just removed the one obstacle that prevented me from having you. I know that despite my behaviours that would usually repulse you, in me you become reluctantly fascinated by them. You are drawn to me in ways that are beyond your control and now you are bound to me with more than just chain. You have made the world's greatest detective lose himself to obsession and if you run I will not rest until you are returned.

Am I a lunatic? I'm going crazy, for just a word from, for just a touch from you. I have never felt so completely focused on anything in my entire life. As you know being a genius yourself, it is very difficult to find anything interesting to do for extended periods of time. With us it is even worse as it is even easier for us to come to solutions to any problem we may face, yet I have never been bored of you and you don't even have to be awake.

_Light… Kira… What have you done to me?_

I knew from the start that this case was different. I knew from the start that you were different. I knew from the very moment I threw my lot in with yours that you would have to give in or we would both pay the price.

You may be my infatuation… my obsession, but I refuse to be the only one to be destroyed by this.

*******

**So what did you think? I hope I kept L in character as it is the first time I have posted something I have written in his POV. Anyway for those people who read my other fics I plan on updating them soon I have just been really busy since I have started about three other one shots, one of which is a HP fic. Anyway if you can spare a moment and you're not lazy like me I would really appreciate feedback about how I did. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
